


Let's not talk about it.

by MessusMinnow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pansexual Character, Shameless Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessusMinnow/pseuds/MessusMinnow
Summary: Okay... I wrote this a while ago because I was obsessed with reading other people's smut fan fics so I thought I'd add in my two bits. There's really not much plot here, but please enjoy some smut. Also Akira and Ryuji for life!!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Let's not talk about it.

Being friends with Kurusu Akira comes with some weird conditions… the weirdest one being that you pretty much had to be okay with a hurricane disguised as a teenage boy constantly invading your personal space. It seemed like once you entered into his orbit you were fair game. And the Phantom Thieves all had to get used to it pretty quickly, because Akira didn’t really give you any other choice. He would drop his head into the lap nearest him, and if you didn’t start running your fingers through his hair quick enough he would grab your hand and place it on his head, demanding pets. He would lean against his friends in the Monabus snuggled into the crook of their necks. He would rest his head on their backs and shoulders, and at this point it was expected. At this point it no longer surprised anyone and was so second nature that the instant you sat next to him you pretty much expected a hand to be in your lap or his head, or his legs. It had become comfortable too. Akira touched all of his friends differently. With Ann he would rest his head in her lap while she twirled black curls around her fingers. With Makoto he would lean against her, back to back, or he would throw her legs over his lap like she was as light as a kitten. Yusuke received ample body parts to trace intricate designs over. He once actually painted Akira’s entire back while Akira napped, his head in your lap. Futaba received more loving, almost brotherly touches from Akira. He’d ruffle or stroke her hair and pat her head, making her giggle and she would jab him in the ribs, causing him to yelp, which always made everyone else laugh. And then there’s you…. And it seemed that more often than not you were Akira’s favorite target. Maybe it was because you were the first to become his friend, maybe it was because you were his most trusted confidant, you weren’t really sure. He would fling his arms around you at school, nuzzling into your neck just to make you flinch at the sensation or jump onto your back in the metaverse with shocking grace. He would trace along the veins up and down your arms with those slick red leather gloves of his. And it wasn’t sexual and you didn’t think anything of it… until it was, and until you did.  
You two had been sitting on those awful chairs in the attic for hours playing that one video game that Akira is way too good at to be considered fair. He kept bumping your knee when it was your turn just to get a rise out of you. You had both had way too many caffeinated beverages and were hopped up and loud enough that Morgana cleared out to stay at Futaba’s all while grumbling and scolding you both, neither of you really paying any mind though because that just meant you could stay up late without a grumpy cat scolding you and forcing you to sleep early.  
“God damn…” you finally say. “ My ass is gonna fall off if I keep sitting on this effin’ chair.” You stood up and stretched out, rolling your tight shoulders and stretching out your bad leg, flinching at the pain it always caused after sitting too long.  
Akira laughed at you but got up and moved in a quick motion to the bed, his shitty lap top in tow. “Bring that chair over.” Akira commanded. You obliged and pushed it right up against the bed as he sat his laptop up on the chair and got himself comfortable on the bed. You sat down next to him, giving him the smallest bit of distance, knowing it wouldn’t last long because it was Akira and movie cuddles were one of his favorites. He gave you a weird look and you rolled your eyes as he scooted in closer.  
“Geez dude… you’re like a damn cat.” You said with a chuckle. But you nestled in as well, because you couldn’t deny that it was more comfortable to have someone to lean against. Akira pressed play and the newest episode of Game of Thrones started. About fifteen minutes in you started to stir, because your back was so effin tight and uncomfortable from your most recent workout and sitting in that shitty chair for hours.  
“Stop moving around,” Akira complained, getting ruffled at the motion.  
“Sorry… it’s just my shoulders. I can’t get comfortable.” You tried rubbing your shoulders, but it didn’t really do the trick.  
Akira paused the show. “Get up for a minute.” He said, you did and he moved himself to the middle of the bed and spread his legs. “Come here.”  
“Dude… no.” You say, your cheeks getting hot. You were willing to cuddle up next to Akira, you were willing to carry him around the metaverse on your back, but this felt a little too... intimate.  
“Come on, I’ll rub your shoulders.” Akira said.  
You hesitated, but that did sound pretty good. “Okay.”  
“Take your shirt off.” Akira commanded. It didn’t seem like a big deal to him at all, so you figured you should just let him have his way. You grabbed your shirt from the back and slid it off, tossing it to the side. You were thankful for the dark room, because you didn’t really know why you were blushing, but for some reason this felt weirdly embarrassing. You slid in between Akira’s legs and pressed the space bar on his laptop as the show continued. It was actually pretty comfortable, and Akira was just a little taller than you so he could still see. He pressed his thumbs into your shoulders and you let out a low groan. “God, Ryuji… you really are tense.”  
“Mmhmm…” was all you could muster out because damn… it felt so good. You let out another groan as he pressed into a particularly bad knot in your right shoulder. A steamy scene was now playing out on the small laptop screen, because it was Game of Thrones after all. And you became shockingly aware that you were sitting in between your best friends legs while he was making you purr like a cat. You felt the heat that had before only been present on your cheeks travel up to your ears and down your neck. You cleared you throat and shifted awkwardly, but Akira didn’t seem to be concerned at all. He pressed deep into your back, forcing you to inhale sharply before letting out a deep, low moan.  
“Feel good?” he asked, his breath tickling your ear.  
“Yeah…” you managed to breath out, your voice more hoarse than you had been expecting. Akira ran his hands further down your back in long strokes, before sliding his hands down your arms and then pressing in again into those nasty knots in your back. You bit down on your lip to try and stifle the moan that was already escaping out of your mouth. “Jesus Akira… how are you so good at this?”  
Akira let out a dark and low laugh. “Don’t you know by now that I’m good at everything?” Akira whispered running his fingers down your spine.  
You scoffed but tried shrugging out of Akira’s grasp. But Akira wasn’t going to let up and he continued rubbing his hands down your arms and sliding them up and down your back. You could feel yourself shudder underneath his magic hands as he rubbed out all of the tension that had been residing in your shoulders.  
“That feels a lot better… thanks.” You could almost feel yourself drooling as he ran his fingers lightly down your back, stopping at the waistline of your pants. He ran his hands back up before wrapping his arms around your shoulders and pulling you back into him. At this point you couldn’t even think to argue or protest, so you just slid back and nestled against him, so relaxed that you didn’t even care about how weirdly intimate this was. He was tracing little circles on your collarbone as the episode ended. “What now?” you practically purred out.  
Akira wrapped his arms tighter around you and rested his chin on the top of your head. “We could play Mortal Kombat again… or we could just sit like this for a while.”  
You said nothing so he found the episode of Doctor Who that you guys were on and you both stayed like that, you nestled in between his legs, with him tracing little circles on your collarbone.  
The question popped into your head and traveled down to your mouth too quickly for you to think of how awkward a question it was. “Are you a virgin?” you asked, the heat immediately rushing back to your face. What the hell were you thinking asking something like that while you were lying in between his legs? While he was running his hands up and down your arms? What weird energy prompted you to ask such an awful question right then.  
Akira’s movements slowed before finally coming to a complete halt. You weren’t sure if you should immediately apologize or try to laugh it off like it was a joke, but it didn’t really matter because all you could seem to muster through your embarrassment was a throat clear, and a weak one at that.  
“Are you?” Akira finally asked. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and you could literally feel the relief that he didn’t seem to think it was a weird thing to ask at all.  
“W-well…” your voice sounded so strained. You cleared your throat again. “I mean I’ve done some stuff. You know… back when I was in track I was actually kind of popular with the ladies.”  
Akira snorted and you could almost feel him roll his eyes from behind your head.  
“Hey! Don’t laugh man I was! I’ve gone down on a girl before but… I haven’t ever actually had sex, so…” you said as Akira started running his fingers up and down your arms again. “Come on… pay up.”  
“No.” was all he said.  
“No… you’ve never had sex?” You pushed.  
“No I’m not a virgin.” Akira finally said.  
You shot up and turned to look at him. “You… you’ve had sex? Dude… what was it like? Was it with… any of you know… the girls in our team?”  
“No!” Akira was blushing. You could see the blush even in the darkness of the room. “No it was… back in Inaba.”  
“Dude! Come on… give me details! Was it like how it is in porn and shit?”  
Akira blushed and looked down at his hands. “Can you… turn back around please? I can’t talk to you about this with you staring at me like that.”  
“Why? Come on man! I wanna know what it feels like? Is it warm? It’s totally warm right? I fingered a girl once and it was so fucking warm down there…”  
“Ryuji!” Akira had his head in his arms.  
“Why are you being so shy about it, man? Was it not good? I mean…. Just tell me. We’re both guys, right?” Akira stayed unmoving. You rolled your eyes but turned away from him again, settling back against his knees and arms. “Okay… is this better?”  
Akira was silent for another minute. “It was… good… it was really good. But it also…. Hurt a little bit… at first, but then it just got better and better.”  
“Wait… hurt you? Why would it hurt you? Did she like… I don’t know twist all weird or something?” You were trying to imagine what it was like to have a girl twisting on top of you, but no matter what you just could imagine it hurting.  
“It wasn’t…” Akira sighed and leaned his head against your back. “It wasn’t with a girl.” He said. A little muffled and a little rushed to get out. He let out a long sigh afterwards, like he had been holding that in.  
You sat there for a minute, taking this new information in. “Wait… it was with a… guy? You’re gay?” you finally got out.  
“Technically I’m pan…” Akira said into his arms. “I’ve just only ever… you know… with a guy.”  
You didn’t really know how to process this information… did this change things between the two of you? Did this mean what you thought were innocent touches between friends were something completely different? “Wow…” was all you could get out. “Wow… I didn’t know that… so… you like both?”  
“W-well, technically it’s more like gender doesn’t play a role in your attraction. So more like… gender blind?” Akira got out. “Is that… weird?”  
“N-no! I don’t care man. It doesn’t change anything between us, right?” you asked, to yourself as well as to Akira.  
“No of course not!” Akira said. “I don’t want it to change anything between us.” He nudged you with his head again.  
You could feel heat running to your cheeks when he did, but you forced that back down, because you were determined to not let this change anything between the two of you. Akira let out another long sigh before wrapping his arms around your chest again.  
“God… it feels so good to finally tell someone.” He whispered into your skin.  
“Yeah man… I’m glad you told me too. You shouldn’t keep shit like that bottled up. You gotta do you man….” You didn’t really know what exactly you were saying, but you were trying your best to be supportive.  
“Thanks.” Akira said, and you almost thought his voice was shaky.  
“So… was it just a onetime thing? Or…”  
Akira snorted out a laugh against your back. “What do you wanna know how many times and in what positions, Yuji?”  
You laughed too. “I don’t know man, it’s still more action than I’ve gotten.”  
He was silent for a long moment, which gave you another chance to be hyper aware that you were asking your best friend, who you just learned is into guys questions about his sex life while sitting in between in legs with his head against your bare back and his arms wrapped around your chest.  
“It was… more than once. He was my boyfriend at the time. But he dumped me after… you know everything went down. So…”  
“Oh…” you didn’t really know how to respond. You knew the feeling of becoming hated for something you had no control over more than most, but you hadn’t thought of how hard it must have been to lose everyone’s respect and a relationship all at once. “That sucks man. I’m sorry. Do you miss him?”  
“Nah, he wasn’t anything special. Not like… the friends I’ve made here.” Akira leaned his head back against the wall, pulling you back with him and continued drawing those damn little circles on your chest, and you figured that was the end of your conversation. 

Two weeks had passed since Akira came out to you, and nothing had really changed between the two of you at all. You would still hang out; Akira would still fling himself into you and jump onto your back pointing forward like you were some sort of valiant steed after battles in Mementos. But somehow everything had changed too, because now you were way more aware of the way he stared at you when he thought you weren’t looking, what the hell was that about? And you were very aware at how his hair moved, and how his shirt clung to him after your runs together. And you were also annoyingly aware of the flutter in your stomach and lower when he would touch you. That had always kind of been present, but not like this… not to this magnitude, you were sure. Maybe it was just because you knew now that he was into guys and it still made you a little nervous, but maybe it meant something else… you didn’t really know. But none the less you could feel your cheeks get hot as you snuggled in between his legs late Saturday night so you guys could watch the next game of thrones episode, Morgana had once again split and it was just the two of you, passing a bag of gummy candies back and forth. He was tracing little designs on your back, when the worst possible thing happened… a sex scene between two guys started up. Akira was silent behind you, but you could feel his breathing hitch, was he as uncomfortable as you were… or was it that… he was into it. He ran his fingers lightly down your back as the scene continued on, leaving goose bumps running all down you. You let out an involuntary shudder that you cursed yourself for allowing to happen. Your cheeks were redder than an effin’ tomato and it was only getting worse. You cleared your throat as the scene came to an end and tried to shift your weight…. Shit… you were hard…. Why the fuck were you hard? You could feel your cheeks get even redder if that was possible and the heat spread like wildfire. Akira was still running his fingers across your shoulders and over to you collarbone. You prayed to god that he couldn’t see how much you were blushing… or the fact that you were actually hard after watching some gay shit on the computer screen. He let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arm around you pulling you even closer to him. What was happening right now? Part of you wanted to pull away, but instead you let your head fall back and rest on his shoulder.  
You cleared your throat? “You wanna play that one fighting game?” you asked, your voice way more strained than you had wanted it to be.  
“But I’m so comfy…” Akira complained, his breath tickling your neck.  
“We could move the TV over here….” Anything to get your mind off the fact that you were hard and that you could still feel where his fingertips were on your skin.  
“Okay…” Akira conceded and you slid off of him in one quick motion before mumbling something about needing to take a piss and headed down for the bathroom. You splashed some cold water on your face and that helped a little, and you readjusted yourself to make the ridiculous boner you still had less noticeable. God it felt good… even just that… you wondered if you could… no… that would take too long and Akira would definitely get suspicious. You put the thought out of your mind and ran back up the stairs. Akira had moved the TV table closer and was sitting in the same position as before.  
He was staring at you. You hesitated for a second, but decided what the hell and sat down in between his legs again. It was really comfy, and it would take a lot of explaining on your part if you had to try and give Kurusu Akira… the perfect storm bottled into a teenager and excuse as to why you didn’t want to be in between his legs any more. It was easier to fall back into than you cared to admit, but before you knew it you guys were back to shooting the shit at each other, while Akira ruthlessly murdered your character. “Shit….” You whispered out elbowing him gently in the ribs, causing him to take a quick inhale in before continuing his laughter. Okay, this was a lot better than watching smutty sex scenes together.  
At least that’s what you thought at first. Sure you guys were in an interesting position, with Akira’s arms around your waist so he could hold his controller and you leaned back against him, but it didn’t feel so intimate anymore. Until that son of a bitch rested his hands on your lap as he held the controller. On your groin to be more specific… and you didn’t have a boner anymore, but just the sensation made your cheeks get hot. You focused harder than ever on the game, trying to keep your primal instincts at bay. Maybe this is just what happened when anyone put their hands right on your dick? Although, you couldn’t really imagine being into it if Yusuke was the one doing it… wait… were you into this? You shifted your hips awkwardly, trying desperately to shy away from the pressure. Jesus Christ that was a mistake…. The rubbing sensation was enough to send a jolt right down to your dick, which twitched in response. Fuck…. You were hard again.  
Maybe he didn’t notice… the controller was mostly the thing touching you at this point anyways, right. The side of his palm and the controller… god you wanted to rub against his palm. What the fuck? Did you seriously just think that? He’s your best friend, but… god the sensation…  
You’d tried desperately to force it out of your mind… you tried to focus on anything else. The sound of the fighting game… the sound of the wind creaking the attic’s bones… the sound of Akira breathing. Akira was breathing against you; you could feel the heat on your skin. The steady thrum of his heartbeat you could feel through your tank top.  
“Were you even trying that time?” you barely heard him ask over the pounding in your ears.  
“Well… you’re literally breathin’ down my neck man… it’s effin distracting.” You tried to get out with as much gusto as you could muster. You didn’t want him to see that you were being severely affected by him right now.  
He let out a dark low laugh, which did nothing good for you, your dick twitched again, right against his palm. There was no way he didn’t feel that. You were so red, god this was almost unbearable. You tried to keep your breathing under control, but he still didn’t seem affected by this at all. Did he not notice? You glanced down as subtly as you could, even in the darkness you could see the outline of your dick against your pants, and against his hand. There was no way he didn’t notice that. You started the next game without thinking. Maybe you both were just going to ignore it? Maybe that was what he was trying to do, not make a big deal about it? Sure… okay… if Akira could not think about it… so could you. It wasn’t a big deal. You focused on the game, and you almost forgot about the fact that you had a boner or the fact that his hand was sort of touching it… until he fucking moved. He adjusted his hand as he combo-striked your character, and the sensation was too much.  
You couldn’t even control it; you inhaled shakily at the touch. Oh god… you wished you could take it back, because now you were both completely still, the game still going in the background, but neither of you moving your characters. Could you explain your way out of it? Definitely not… could you just avoid it? Probably not. You were just gathering up the courage to apologize when he pressed in again, rubbing his palm a little more against your dick. You inhaled and closed your eyes. God you were so fucking embarrassed, but also so fucking turned on. He breathed out onto your shoulder and rubbed his hand much more forcefully down the side of your dick. You bit at your lip as your hand fell slack on the controller. He moved the controller out of the way and rubbed his hand up and down your dick through your pants. You glanced down to watch him, both horrified and so aroused at what was transpiring. He slid his hand to the waistband of your pants and popped the button open and slid the zipper down. You inhaled sharply and your arms twitched.  
“Want me to stop?” he whispered in your ear. His voice was rough and hoarse.  
You shook your head as your chest heaved up and down. You didn’t trust your voice right now. He ran his fingers across the head, through your boxers, the sensation made your eyes go blurry. He kept doing it, running his palm down your dick, stroking his thumb across the head; you could feel yourself leaking onto your boxers… that thin little bit of material between Akira’s hand and you. Akira slid a finger under your waist band, finally making contact. You inhaled sharply and clenched the blankets below your hands.  
“You like that?” Akira’s voice was shaky too. “You’re really hard, Ryuji…” he whispered into your ear. He pulled your boxers down little by little until almost your entire dick was out. Exposed for the world to see. He started stroking you up and down, slowly, sliding his thumb across the tip every now and again. “You want me to take care of that for you?”  
“Y-yeah…” you breathed out and he stroked faster down your cock. He wrapped his free arm around you, holding you against him. “F-fuck… god…” you tried breathing out through moans. You watched his hand work you over, and you weren’t sure if you had ever seen anything so fucking sexy as Kurusu Akira with his hand around your dick. His breath was hot against your ear and you could almost feel his lips on your ear lobe. You could feel the coiling of an orgasm slowly creeping its way up. “Aki-Akira…. I’m…”  
“Do it… I got you…” he whispered into your ear, letting his lips slide against your earlobe, followed by his tongue. Fuck, it was so hot. You shoved your head back into his shoulder as he worked you over. You felt the hot spurts of cum hit your shirt all the way up catching his other arm that was still wrapped around you.  
Neither of you talked about it afterwards, you cleaned up silently in the bathroom downstairs, both beet red and refusing to meet eyes with each other. You laid down on the sofa afterwards still red, still weirdly wired and breathless from getting the hottest hand job you’d ever had, and still completely unsure what this meant. 

It almost felt like you guys were running around in a circle, and still somehow progressing somewhere else entirely. You guys would behave completely normal around everyone else, and he would still do all of his normal Akira touching, but there was this weird tension between the two of you. Ann seemed to notice because she pulled you aside after a particularly grueling trip to Okumura’s palace. You were already pissed and annoyed because it was exhausting and a real pain in the ass none the less and you felt so pent up since Akira’s hand job that you were just a cranky bitch.  
“Hey…” she pulled you aside. “Go on without us guys; we’ll meet you in a minute.”  
You met Akira’s eyes for a moment before Akira turned and threw his arms around Makoto as they walked away.  
“What?” You asked trying not to sound fucking pissed off.  
“Are you and Akira fighting or something?” Ann asked.  
“No.” You said.  
“It just kind of seems like there’s some tension between you guys.” She looked down.  
You rolled your eyes. You knew that Ann meant well, but she could be so fucking annoying sometimes. “Ann… we’re not fighting, okay? It’s not like that.”  
“Okay okay… no need to bite my head off about it. I just wanted to make sure that you were on top of your game and all that. Because you seem so distracted.” She threw her hands up in submission.  
“Sorry.” You ran a hand through your hair. “I’m fine. We’re fine. I’ve just been a little on edge lately is all. Don’t worry about it.”  
She eyed you for another minute before finally giving up and running ahead to meet everyone else. You breathed a sigh of relief that all she thought was that you guys were fighting and not that you literally could not stop thinking about his hand wrapped around your dick and his tongue on your ear.  
You were all piled into the attic, eating junk food together and you liked hanging with your friends, but it was a Saturday night, and it had been a week since you’d had any real alone time with Akira since that one night and you really wanted to have alone time with Akira, but it was already getting late and everyone had already started to disperse. You stifled a yawn as you slowly grabbed your bag.  
“You leaving?” Akira asked the floor.  
“Umm… I mean I was… b-but I don’t have to.” You answered also staring at the floor.  
Akira still wouldn’t meet your eyes as Morgana skulked off grumbling about how teenage boys were reckless and never got enough sleep.  
“Wanna watch something?” you asked finally.  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” Akira set the computer up and sat down on his bed. He finally met your eyes as you sat your bag down and walked over to him. You sat down next to him, not sure if it would have been weird to immediately sit in between his legs after last time even though being between Akira’s legs had been all you could think about for a week now.  
He started up the next episode of Game of Thrones and you both fell silent. He was still leaned against you, because it was Akira after all, but Christ the tension was absolutely palpable. He adjusted so he was leaning even closer into you, his hand resting gently on your stomach. You could feel your stomach burn with anticipation, and you could feel the blood start to rush down to your dick. He was pulling at the frayed end of your tank top, his fingers occasionally brushing against the skin of your lower abdomen.  
Your eyes were glued to the computer screen like you would die if you took your eyes off. You tried so hard to keep your breathing even, and you were succeeding for the most part. But then the episode was over and Akira stretched out so his hand was wrapped around you and his body was basically snug up against yours. And you could feel that he was already getting a hard on through his jeans. He slid his hand up under your shirt then as the credits rolled and ran his long fingers up and down your abs. You couldn’t stop the shudder that came out or the goose bumps that appeared all up and down you. He nestled himself closer into you if that was possible and his lips were practically on your neck. You could feel his hot breath and you could smell his shampoo.  
The shitty show that came on after GoT started up, but you could barely hear it over the sound of your heart beat in your ears. Akira slid his fingers over your nipples and back down teasing at the waistline of your pants. Your boner already apparent. He hummed into your ear then and you could barely stand it. You turned into him and reached your hand around his back pulling him closer. His lips were on yours before you could take a breath. They were softer than you had expected them to be. You grabbed a handful of his velvet curls and pulled down eliciting a harsh groan from him. When he met your eyes again you could tell that he liked that. You smiled and did it again, surprised at how much you like watching his eyes roll back and him bite at his lip trying to hold in the groan that was still escaping past him.  
He pushed you down and you watched as he slid on top you of, unbuttoning your pants with one hand and pulling them down with the other. He pushed you down further so you were balanced on your elbows as he kissed down your neck, letting his teeth graze along your veins. He planted kisses all down your torso before finally reaching your groin. He looked towards you for some sort of approval. You grabbed his hair, which seemed to be all the okay that he needed because in the next second his mouth was around your dick. And if you thought Akira with his hand wrapped around your dick was hot, this was next fucking level. Your eyes immediately rolled back in your head and your head hit the pillow. Your hand frantically grabbed at his hair. He went down further, taking almost all of it into his mouth and you couldn’t help but buck up into him. Christ this was so good. And he looked so fucking hot like this. He held your hips down as he worked you over, and you couldn’t help but push him down further when he would come up and you couldn’t help the absolutely embarrassing moans that were escaping you. And you couldn’t help how quickly you were coming in hot spurts into his mouth. You actually felt bad, he got no warning, but he took it all in and just sucked harder until your were literally twitching and shaking. He finally stopped and slid next to you.  
And once again you guys said nothing. You said nothing to each other as you pulled your pants back up or as he wrapped his arms around you so you would stay in his bed with him. And you said nothing as his lips were hot on yours and your hand was wrapped around his cock as he moaned into your mouth and onto your neck.  
And you guys continued to say nothing for days afterwards you continued to pretend like it hadn’t happened. Even as Akira would slide his fingers up and down the inside of your thigh in the backseat of the Monabus, or when he would lean a little closer against you as he leapt onto your back so he could bite at your ear without the others notice. You wondered how much longer you guys could keep not talking about it as he shoved you against the wall of the laundry room his tongue already down your throat, and his leg already pressed firmly into your groin.  
“Shouldn’t we…” you started, but your words were getting caught in your throat as Akira sucked on the vein in your neck. “Aki—Akira… uh…” you knew you should talk about it, but it was just so much easier to grab a handful of his hair and tug down getting those sweet groans out of him. So you said nothing as he dropped to his knees right there in the laundry mat and sucked you off. And you said nothing as you came in his mouth. And you said nothing when suddenly you were on your knees with his dick in your mouth, him pulling at your hair and bucking into your mouth, begging for release.  
You wondered how long you guys could continue not talking about it, and you wanted to breach the conversation with Akira, but every chance you had was when you guys were alone, and Christ every time you were alone your brain turned to mush and all you could think about was pressing yourself against him. And you had both started to expect it, neither of you had even started pretending like there were other plans.  
You figured Mona must know something at this point because he was conveniently absent every time you showed up. You had all been so stressed as things were falling apart after Okumura’s palace, and now you guys had to pretend to trust that lying piece of shit Akechi, and you could tell that Akira had been on edge, but you really wanted to finally breach the topic and talk about what the hell was happening here.  
“Hey man,” you said making it up the stairs and dropping your bag. Akira was in your arms before your bag hit the floor.  
“Hey…” he whispered through kisses as he snaked his arms around your body. “Missed you.”  
You chuckled. “I can tell.” You grabbed his hands from around your back. “Umm… can we talk?”  
Akira cocked his head in confusion but nodded and lead you to the couch, keeping your fingers laced together.  
“Shit…” you said more to yourself than him. You weren’t really sure how to actually breach this topic.  
Akira unlaced your fingers then. “Oh… you… don’t want to do this… do you?” he asked.  
“What? No! No! That’s not it at all, Akira!” You put your hands on either side of his shoulders. “I just… I want to know what the hell this is?”  
Akira breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back on the couch. “Geez dude… don’t scare me like that. I thought I was that asshole who was forcing my best friend into something he wasn’t into.” He chuckled. “I don’t know… I mean… what do you want it to be?”  
You shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t really know. I like… whatever it is that’s going on. But I mean… are we just friends who mess around with each other? Are we…” you cleared your throat. “Are we boyfriends?”  
Akira leaned in and rested his head on your shoulder. “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Ryuji?” His breath was tickling at your neck.  
You thought about his question. Did you have feelings for Akira in that way? You weren’t really sure. You knew you really liked making out with him, and you really liked messing around with him. And beyond that stuff, you wanted to spend all of your time with him, but did you want to date him. You had never really considered dating a guy before this, but you supposed you weren’t really opposed to the idea either.  
“I…” he was kissing your neck, and you were so weak to him kissing your neck. “I… can’t think straight with you doing that…” you finally managed to get out.  
Akira laughed into your neck. “That’s kinda the point, Yuji… I like watching you squirm.” He whispered that last bit, making the hairs on your neck stand up. “You didn’t answer my question… do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
“Does being boyfriend mean more of this?” you finally asked as he plopped himself in your lap.  
“What do you think?” Akira whispered to you as he wrapped his arms around you and grinding down on your already hard cock as he sucked bruises onto your neck.  
“Then fuck yes…” you said grabbing him and pulling him down closer to you.  
“Good answer.” He whispered as he all but tore your pants off followed by your shirt. “Cuz… I was thinking we could…”  
You weren’t even really registering what he was saying at this point because you were just so fucking horny.  
“You wanna?” he whispered in your ear.  
“Huh?” you asked, your brain getting all fucky because his hand was around your dick. You literally didn’t even know when he took all of your clothes off, but you were butt ass naked on his couch.  
“Do I need to spell it out for you, Yuji?” he licked at your ear.  
“You might.” You said snaking your hands under his shirt and pulling it up over his head.  
“I want you to fuck me until I can’t see straight.” He said grinding on your dick through his boxers. When he got his pants off was beyond you.  
“Holy shit…” was all you could muster out.  
“Is that a yes?” he asked letting his teeth graze that one spot on your neck that drove you fucking crazy.  
“Get over here.” You grabbed him up in your arms, surprised at how light he was. He wrapped his legs around you and let you carry him to the bed. You slid his boxers off quickly and were on him in a second.  
But Akira flipped you over so you were lying on your back. Damn he was agile. He got up and grabbed a couple of items from a drawer in his work space. He ripped open the small package with his teeth and slid the condom onto your dick. He squirted some lube out onto his hands and rubbed it all down your cock before straddling on top of you. He slid down onto your dick and your eyes threatened to roll back. He was so tight, and it was so warm, you could not imagine sex would be this fucking hot.  
He groaned into the feeling and reached for your hands, putting them on either side of his hips. He was rolling his hips and you could feel yourself bucking up into him, you couldn’t help it. You were thrusting into him as he leaned into it. His head was rolled back and his neck was splayed out. You pushed yourself up so you could reach him, because he was too beautiful for you to not touch. You licked at the vein on his neck, sucking gently as he moaned into you, still grinding on you. He grabbed one of your hands and led it to his cock and you obliged, pumping him while sucking bruises down his neck and collar bone.  
Akira was like a machine in the metaverse, he would calculate every move, he would take down enemies like it was nothing. He was a fierce fighter, always composed and always in control. But here, he was like putty in your hands. Whimpering and moaning, and breathy.  
“Fuck, Ryuji…” he groaned out as he slowed down. He lifted himself off of you before laying down on his back and pulling you back into him. “Fuck me.”  
You didn’t even really know what you were doing. Sure, you had watched some gay porn since all of this had started, but you were still a damn virgin up until these exact moments. But whatever you were doing seemed to work for Akira who was practically convulsing beneath you as you thrusted harder into him.  
“You like that?” You whispered out.  
“Yeah… fuck…” he moaned. And Christ it was so fucking hot to see him undone like this.  
“You want me to make you cum, Akira?” you pushed into him harder, feeling him tighten around you.  
His eyes shot open and they were so fierce. His mouth was on yours, as you thrusted into him like your life depended on it. You could feel the coiling sensation of an orgasm creep its way up. God you wanted to get off so bad.  
“You’re so fucking hot… you’re gonna make me cum.” You got out.  
He groaned into your ear. “Make me cum with you!”  
Christ you couldn’t even hold it back if you tried at this point, but you shoved into him faster and harder as you screamed out his name.  
“F-fuck!” he yelled out gripping onto you as slick liquid spurted out getting your both covered.  
You were both breathless and sweaty and sticky, but you just stayed there, splayed out on top of him, kissing his neck as he brought his arms around you. You didn’t totally get how you guys got to this point, but this was way better than not talking about it.


End file.
